A little box of colors
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Este fic pertenece al foro de "[Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]". En la vida existen muchos colores. Cada uno lleva a una vivencia distinta, ya sea una experiencia buena, mala o un recuerdo que alegra el corazón. Pésimo summary lo sé DX. Actualizado, Gruvia 1 :) Jerza, Gruvia, Nalu, Gale y demás XD
1. Escarlata-Jerza 1

**Hola de nuevo, después de mi desaparición misteriosa, aquí les traigo este nuevo fic n_n Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Este fic pertenece al foro de** _ **"**_ _ **[Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]"**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Palabras: 461 (eso por todo, por el fic son menos, pero me gusta hablar :p).**

 **Pareja: Jerza.**

 **Color: Escarlata**

Ella era apenas una niña cuando la secta devota de Zeref llegó a su aldea. Gritos se escuchaban por doquier, el olor a sangre impregnaba las calles, el fuego arrasaba con los hogares, los niños eran arrancados a la fuerza de sus familias.

Los pocos adultos que lograban escapar eran brutalmente asesinados, tiñendo el suelo de color escarlata.

Entre uno de los tantos rostros infantiles llenos de terror, una de ellas pensaba en escapar y proteger a sus amigos. Fue así que logró salvar a su pequeña amiga Kagura, metiéndola en una caja de madera; le pidió que siguiera con vida. Al menos ella no sufriría ese destino terrible que les esperaba. Entre miedo y determinación, corrió a buscar donde esconderse, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. En el pequeño pueblo ningún lugar era seguro.

Los niños fueron esclavizados y obligados a trabajar en la construcción de la Torre del Cielo, donde Zeref sería revivido.

Aquel lugar rivalizaba con el infierno mismo. Las raciones de comida eran insuficientes, los castigos se pagaban con sangre y el excesivo trabajo desde que sol nacía y moría entre las montañas. Cada vez que la luz se apagaba, sus esperanzas se desmoronaban. Ningún niño tenía el derecho de enfermar, porque el castigo era más grande que el propio mal que los aquejaba. Los rayos oscuros les quemaban la piel.

Entre algunos minutos de efímera libertad, Erza logró acoplarse a la situación e hizo amigos; compañeros de celda que sufrían en silencio. Aprendió algo de magia con un esclavo anciano que se encontraba en el lugar.

—¿No tienes un apellido?

Un día, la pregunta de Jellal la tomó de sorpresa, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza porque nunca tuvo una familia. Era uno de sus amigos, de una extraña actitud muy positiva a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. Llevaba una marca alrededor del ojo derecho.

Por otra parte, Jellal la analizó desde todos los ángulos posibles, tratando de descubrir algo que la distinguiera de cualquier otra persona. Fue entonces cuando tomó delicadamente un mechón de su cabello…

—¿Qué tal, Scarlet? —preguntó, pensativo, Jellal. Miró el mechón de cabello color escarlata—. Tienes un cabello hermoso. De esa manera nunca podría olvidar tu nombre.

 **Espero que en verdad les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews… o algo así XDDD**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki**


	2. Malva-Jerza 2

**Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí está el segundo drabble Jerza, espero que lo disfruten mucho y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Este fic pertenece al foro de** _ **"**_ _ **[Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]"**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Palabras: 413 palabras**

 **Pareja: Jerza (OOC, ojo que aviso XD).**

 **Color: Malva**

Odiaba colarse a aquellas fiestas disfrazado, tan sólo para observarla de lejos; sin embargo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad no dudaba en acercarse lo suficiente para verla. Ella era su incentivo para seguir con vida. La persona que le mostró el camino hacia la redención.

Un vestido color malva, con gran escote y espalda descubierta llamó su atención. Una mujer alta, hermosa a simple vista. Llevaba el cabello en un moño desordenado, como una lluvia de mechones que hacían resaltar blanquecina su piel. Su mirada tranquila se dirigía hacia sus amigos, apenada y exacerbada por su infantil comportamiento.

Le atraía su temperamento oscilante entre la tranquilidad y fiereza.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Escuchó su voz un tanto enojada—. ¿Están peleando?

—¡Para nada, Aye! —Replicaron sus dos amigos en una sonrisa cómplice, abrazándose mutuamente.

No podía moverse. Aquella muchacha lo tenía hipnotizado y no lo dejaba pensar. No escuchaba a nadie, tan solo su voz.

Fue un momento que se desconectó del mundo.

—¡Jellal! —exclamó, Méredy, cerca de su oído—. Te estoy hablando desde hace rato. —Sin pensar, siguió su mirada hacia el objetivo que tanto llamaba su atención—. ¿Por qué no te acercas? —le preguntó, empujándolo poco a poco hacia la muchacha.

—No. —La detuvo—. No es el momento.

—¿Te quedarás aquí mirándola?

Hizo una pausa ante el comentario.

Muy dentro de él quiso seguir el consejo de Meredy y acercarse, pero no pudo.

Dio media vuelta para salir del lugar; el aire lo ayudaría a pensar mejor. La presencia de Erza siempre le dificultaba la situación y era preferible pasar desapercibido entre las personas.

No era la oportunidad que buscaba.

—Vivo en la oscuridad y aún no he redimido mis pecados. —Detuvo el paso por unos momentos—. No soy bueno para ella, al menos por ahora… —sonrió de medio lado antes de continuar con su camino, y añadió—: Me conformo con mirar a la distancia.

Esperaría por ese momento que pudiera caminar a su lado.

 **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Iseki n_n**


	3. Dorado-Gruvia 1

**Hola de nuevo, espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que lo han puesto en follow y gracias a todos por sus reviews n_n**

 **Este fic pertenece al foro de** _ **"**_ _ **[Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]"**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Palabras: 434 palabras.**

 **Pareja: Gruvia (OOC, ojo que aviso XD).**

 **Color: Dorado**

 **PD: Dedicado a mi amiga Bet-sama n_n Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda n_n**

Fue amor a primera vista. Bastó una mirada para que su corazón reaccionara, y desde entonces, decidió nunca separarse de su lado.

Quería que la notara, que supiera que siempre estaría a su lado y que nunca lo abandonaría. A pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos, él continuaba rechazándola, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Seguiría tratando de llamar su atención, y ese día no sería la excepción.

El primer día de los nuevos Juegos Mágicos estaba por comenzar. Estaba decidido que él participaría, y como siempre, ella deseaba apoyarlo.

Se levantó muy temprano con la esperanza de verlo antes de la competencia, pero ya no se encontraba; era casi seguro que Erza lo obligó a despertarse antes del amanecer para la preparación de la estrategia. Se lamentó por no desearle suerte.

De saberlo antes hubiera estado ahí para apoyarlo, pero todavía podía hacer algo…

—¡Gray-sama! —exclamó, la joven. Se encontraba con el resto del gremio Fairy Tail.

El grito fue tan amplio que el joven volteó hacia ella. Aprovechó ese instante para levantar una pancarta de color _dorado_ __y con letras gigantes, la cual decía: "¡ _Gray-sama! ¡Usted puede, Juvia lo apoya!"_

Varias personas rieron disimuladamente y otras se emocionaron por la tierna situación. No era habitual que una chica gritara de algarabía mientras daba ánimos al participante, por no decir que era la única en ese momento.

Por otro lado, Gray, todavía en el campo de batalla, puso la mano sobre la frente en señal de vergüenza y puso el cuerpo en posición contraria a Juvia. Tuvo la necesidad de despotricar contra su idea, pero no esta vez.

Esta vez era diferente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro. A pesar que hablaría con ella sobre ese acto vergonzoso después de la pelea, le alegró sobremanera que estuviera ahí para apoyarlo y no fuera a Lyon. Después de todo, como hombre debía mantener su orgullo y mostrarle a su rival, que el corazón de aquella mujer era suyo.

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios! En verdad me animan mucho y los agradezco con todo el corazón n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Iseki n_n**


	4. Hueso-Gruvia 2

**Hola a todos, aquí está en segundo drabble Gruvia. Espero que lo disfruten mucho n_n Gracias a todas aquellas personas que hayan dejado sus reviews, en verdad lo aprecio muchísimo n_n**

 **Este fic pertenece al foro de** _ **"**_ _ **[Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]"**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Palabras: 491**

 **Pareja: Gruvia (OOC, ojo que aviso XD).**

 **Color: Hueso**

 **PD: Dedicado a mi amiga Bet-sama n_n**

Mientras Juvia tomaba una larga ducha después del duro entrenamiento, Gray aprovechó el tiempo en curiosear, sin mucho ánimo, entre los objetos de la pequeña casa. Nada parecía llamar su atención hasta que abrió la puerta de un armario antiguo; iba a cerrarlo pero el contenido le sorprendió.

Entre las ropas de entrenamiento y los vestidos color azul, identificó uno en especial acomodado en un gancho. Se trataba de un vestido de novia, específicamente, el que Juvia utilizara en los Juegos Mágicos hace tiempo atrás.

Lo recordaba claramente.

Extrañamente, no se le hizo muy agradable a la vista. El vestido no estaba en las mismas condiciones cuando lo vio por primera vez, como si perdiera la magia porque la dueña no lo llevara puesto; o tal vez a causa de las manchas color _hueso_ que identificó sobre la superficie de la tela. Falta de uso seguramente.

¿Por qué Juvia guardaría el vestido?

No tenía una respuesta, pero ver la prenda que usó en los juegos mágicos, además, de recordar claramente que la quitó de los brazos de Lyon, lo hizo golpearse mentalmente. La respuesta se iluminó.

La respuesta que la joven elemental de agua esperaba.

Debía admitir que las palabras no eran su fuerte, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de expresar sentimientos. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos? Todo era demasiado confuso porque nunca experimentó una situación similar.

Los tiempos de guerra terminaron dando paso a una época de tranquilidad y paz; sin embargo, el tiempo hizo que no le prestara atención a sus sentimientos y acrecentara su confusión. No quería adelantarse y lanzar cualquier respuesta sin sentido; no quería lastimar o esperanzar a Juvia.

—¡Gray-sama! —gritó, la maga de agua—. Juvia lamenta hacerlo esperar.

Sorprendido cerró de inmediato las puertas del armario y volteó hacia la muchacha. Quiso decir algo para evitar que preguntara donde fisgoneaba, pero la visión de Juvia usando sólo una toalla lo hizo sonrojarse.

—¿Le sucede algo a Gray-sama? —preguntó, curiosa.

—¡Qué haces sin ropa! —se quejó.

—¡Juvia lo siente mucho! —grito, avergonzada. Corriendo hacia la habitación, añadió—: Juvia irá a cambiarse.

Hablando de tomar en serio su respuesta.

Resopló resignado. No había oportunidad que le dijera algo tan importante en ese momento. Debía esperar un poco más para poder hacerlo con toda la seriedad del caso.

Pronto, su corazón le daría la respuesta correcta.

 **Espero que les haya gustado n_n**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, saben que siempre me animan mucho a continuar n_n**

 **Iseki n_n**


End file.
